One aspect of the present invention relates, in general, to communicating within a communications environment, and in particular, to facilitating the transfer of data between isolated memory spaces of the communications environment.
To transfer data between isolated memory spaces, networking technology and protocols are typically used. For instance, data may be sent from one isolated memory space to another isolated memory space using a TCP/IP protocol over an Ethernet link. The current networking technology enables the data to be sent either synchronously or asynchronously. This is an exclusive choice on the part of the sender.
When data is sent synchronously, the sender is suspended until the data transfer is complete. On the other hand, if the data is sent asynchronously, then the sender may continue operations.